Love Me, Or Love Me Not?
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: Misa had just left Light's house. Light can't believe that he's stuck with this girl. He's got to get rid of her, but how? My version of Death Note. Rated T for language.


Author's Notes: I was bored so i thought of this idea. I Know alot of people hate Misa or at least hate Misa with Light, just like me :) So. I thought of this story, what it would be like if Light decided to "dump" Misa before she got to see L, therefore my sexy L never dies~ ^.^ I start after Misa leaves from the first visit and make up both their thoughts from there. So. Read and enjoy :) Hehe *evil face*

* * *

Light sat at his computer desk, as he always did. Light looked down at the new Death Note he had been givin be Misa, Light then began thinking about the visit he just had from Misa. _Misa, what an idiot. I've got to find a way to get rid of her without Rem in the way. 'I can see her remaining lifespan. If she dies before that, then I will assume you killed her.' I can't just kill her, Rem made it obvious that she'd kill me. Dang it! How am I supposed to do this without getting killed? Misa will only let me manipulate for so long, she will catch on eventually, and when that happens she will probably kill me. I've got to think this through carefully. _Light was deep in thought when Ryuk spoke up. "Hyuk hyuk, bet you didn't expect the second Kira to be a girl, Hyuk hyuk." Light looked up at Ryuk, the only times he really talked to Light was when he wanted an apple, or was just trying to be a smart ass. "No Ryuk, I didn't, I knew this second Kira wasn't smart, but I didn't expect it to be a girl. I also didn't expect her to be in love with me." Light sighed, of all girls he'd ever dated he ended up being stuck, literally, to an annoying, clingy, girl who could kill him at **any** time.

Light giggled the computer mouse so he could use the computer. He typed in Misa's name and discovered she was a model. _Great, not only is she annoying, but now she's famous._ Light was really getting sick of all the surprises that keep coming along with this girl. Light was getting tired of this girl already.

Light sighed again, why did he have to get stuck with her, but on the other hand she is easy to manipulate, the only real problem is her shinigami Rem. _I'm just going to have to be careful with how I treat her for now I guess. _Light got up from his computer chair and walked over to his bed, he was tired and couldn't really think straight, Misa gave him a headache, but for now he had to deal with it. Light sat down on the bed and rubbed his eyes, he was just too tired to continue thinking about this, he'd have to figure out something in the morning. Light layed down on his bed and fell into a deep sleep.

"Oh Rem, isnt Light amazing?" Misa was sitting on her bed, brushing her hair, but she couldn't stop thinking about Light. _He is so dreamy, and smart. S_he thought. Rem didn't say anything. "Well it's ok if you don't like him I guess, just don't kill him ok?" Rem sighed, she didn't like Light at all. "If you die before your supposed to, I will kill Light Yagami." Misa stopped brushing her hair and turned to look at Rem. "He wont kill me, I'm going to make Light love me." Misa gave Rem a big smile, she was dead set on making Light love her, and Misa always gets her guy.

Light opened his eyes, the room wasn't very bright so Light guessed that it was a cloudy day. Light sat up in bed, trying to wake himself up. He put his head in his hands and sighed. "Light, breakfast is ready!" Light heard his mom and said, "Be down in a second Mom!" Light sighed again, and stood up. He changed out of his clothes from yesterday, he was too tired last night to change so he slept in his clothes from yesterday. Light put on some denim jeans and a simple button up white shirt. Light started walking down the stairs, when he reached the bottom he saw his mother and sister sitting at the table like always.

"Morning Light!" Sayu was always happy and cheerful in the morning. "Morning Sayu." Light pulled up a chair and sat down across the table from his sister. Light's mom placed a plate in front of Light, it had two sunny side up eggs and two pieces of toast. "Thanks Mom." Light smiled to his mother. Light picked up his fork an began to eat his food. "So Light, how long have you been with Misa?" Light's sister was always a pain, and always sticking her nose where it didn't belong. "Not very long." Light continued to eat his food. "Hmph, that's no fun." Sayu made a pouty face, but gave up trying and went back to her food. Light finished his food and stood up, he took his dishes and placed them in the sink. Light walked over to a bowl of apples that they had sitting on a table but remembered to thank his mother. "Thanks for breakfast Mom." Light's mother looked up from her food. "Your welcome dear!" She hollered after Light as he headed up the stairs.

When Light reached his room he turned his lock like he always did. Light held up the apple that he had brought upstairs with him and held it up for Ryuk. "Thanks." Ryuk grabbed the apple from Light's hand and ate it in seconds, core and all. Light walked over to his computer chair and sat down. "Hungry Ryuk?" Light laughed a bit. "For apples yes." Light turned in his chair away from Ryuk and remembered that he still had to figure out what he was gong to do about Misa. Light sighed again, he had nothing.

Misa was thinking about her visit that she had with Light the day before. "Hmmm." Rem looked at Misa. "What is it?" Misa looked up at Rem. "Oh it's nothing Rem, I just wish I didn't have to wait two weeks before I can see Light again. Rem looked at Misa. "I see." Misa then got big smile on her face. "I got it! I'll go surprise Light when he gets back from working with L! Oh yeah, I have to send a new message, I almost forgot!" Misa reached under her bed for the spare tapes she had, and began to get ready to do a new video message but using Light's words.

Light had just finished school, an began heading to the hotel that L was staying at with his father and the rest of the task force. Matsuda was wating for Light so he could lead Light to the hotel room they were staying in. "School then this, must be hard." Matsuda said. "Not really." Light was Kira, god of the new world, if he could do that, then he could defiantly handle school and pretending to be on the task force. Light walked in and saw his father and L watching a TV. _Misa must have sent my message. _Light thought. And sure enough that's what it was. Light was made to watch the video and L explained that he thought the the two Kira's have met. When Light finally got out of there he began walking home. Light began thinking about what L had said. Light was in such deep thought he almost didn't hear Misa's footsteps. "LIGHT!" Light turned around and was tackled, by Misa to the ground. "W-what the?" Misa sat up to look and Light. "Ohh Light I just couldn't wait two weeks!" Light sighed and pushed Misa of him so he could get up. Once he he stood up he offered his hand to help Misa up. Misa grabbed his hand and used it to get up but she didn't let go of Light. Light finally managed to get her to let go. "Misa come on, were going back to my place." "Yay!"

Light and Misa got to Light's house. Light and Misa walked in and were greeted by Light's mother. "Hi Light, Oh and Hi Misa." She smiled to them. "Hi Mom." "Hello Mrs. Yagami." Misa bowed her head. "Misa Is going to be staying for a bit, could you make some tea?" Light's Mother looked at Light and smiled. "Of course Light." "Thanks." Light and Misa walked up the stairs to Light's room. Light and Misa walked into Light's room and Light flipped the light switch, then turned the lock to his door. Misa sat down on Light's bed and Light sat on his computer chair and rolled it closer to Misa.

"Oh Light I'm so happy t-" Misa was cut off by Light. "What are you doing here?" Light looked like he was mad. Misa looked at Light with confusion. "I came to see you, I missed you." Light sighed. "Misa it's not safe for us to see each other." Misa looked down at her feet. "I know but I wanted to see you." Light didn't know what to do. This girl gave him a headache. He needed to loose her, second Kira or not he needed to get rid of her, Light wasn't sure how attached she was to him, and how attached she was depended on if she would kill him if he "dumped" her. Light technically was never dating her in the first place, he was kinda forced more then anything.

"Umm Misa." Misa looked up at Light. "What?" Light thought about his words, he had to pick and choose them **very **carefully. "Misa I've been thinking..." Misa was looking at Light very cautiously. "... I think you should go... this isn't going to work out between us, In order to become the god of the new world, I can't have you as a burden." Light quickly thought about the words he had said, they weren't lies, and they weren't as mean as they could have been, they are just going to have to to, he can't take them back now anyway. Light could hear Ryuk laughing at him, as usual. Misa sat in silence, she was trying not to cry, but failed. Tears began to run down her cheeks, her make-up began running, she became a complete mess in less then thirty seconds. Light hated to see girls cry, especially if he was the one who caused it. Light reached out to touch Misa's shoulder to calm her, but she hit his hand away. "I get it Light. Y-you don't like me. I'll just take _**my**_ Death Note back." She looked up at Light and glared at him.

Light looked at Misa for a few seconds and stood up and walked over to his desk. He grabbed a pen and took the plastic part that held the pen ink and used it to open the secret bottom of the drawer. He pulled out Misa's Death Note and put the secret door down, carefully. Then he put the pen back on the table. He walked over to Misa and handed her the Death Note. Misa took it out of Light's hand roughly, Light could tell she was pissed. He still felt bad and wanted to say something to Misa to make her feel a little bit better, but couldn't think of anything that wouldn't make it worse. "You should walk me downstairs so your mom doesn't think anything..." Misa kept her back turned from Light, she kept her gaze on the door. "Ah, y-yeah."

Light hesitated for a second but walked over and he saw that Misa had put a fake smile on her face while she waited for Light to open the door. Light opened the door and lead Misa downstairs to the front door, Light was trying to get rid of her quickly before anyone saw her. Sayu was walking past and saw that Misa was leaving, she turned around and spoke up. "Misa, leaving so soon?" Light froze, not knowing what Misa would say. "Yes, I... forgot I have something I need to do... At home." Sayu looked closely at Misa. "Ohh, too bad, oh well, see you later!" Sayu disappeared around the corner before Misa could respond. Misa turned and looked at Light. "Well I guess this is good-bye Light Yagami, have a nice evening." She walked out the door and closed the door behind her.

Light walked up the stairs to his room. He walked in and turned the lock. He walked over to his computer desk and sat down, he leaned back in his chair to relax. Light took in a deep breath when he heard Ryuk speak up. "Hyuk hyuk, that was a pretty big risk there Light, how do you know she wont kill you?" Light looked up at Ryuk. "To be honest Ryuk, I don't know if she will kill me or not." Light said no more, and Ryuk had no response, so the room was silent for quite sometime. Light finally decided to go to bed, he stood up and walked over to his bed, he layed down and fell into a deep sleep.

Misa was laying on her bed with her face shoved in a pillow, crying her eyes out. Rem stood in the room as she always did, but this time she felt awkward, she wasn't sure what to do or say. "Misa." Misa looked up from her pillow. She was a complete mess, her make-up was smudged and running down her face, her hair was all messy, and her face was all wet from the tears. "W-what... is it... R-rem?" Rem was taken back a bit by her appearence but tried not to show it. "You could always kill Light Yagami." Misa froze. She was pissed at Light but she never thought about killing him. "NO! I COULD NEVER DO THAT!" Misa lowered head into the pillow and began crying again. Rem wasn't helping at all, so she decided to keep her mouth shut. As Misa continued to cry into her pillow she thought about what Rem said. _Maybe I could kill him, oh and then kill myself so he has no choice but to be with me! But that means leaving my life here... Ohh I don't know what to do, either I kill him or I kill us both..._

When Light woke up he let out a big sigh of relief. He actually expected to be dead. He got up and grabbed one of his naughty magazines and sat down on his bed, he decided to have a lazy day for once in his busy life.

Misa sat at her computer desk staring at her Death Note. A pen sat right beside her Death Note. All night she thought about what she was going to do about Light. If she couldn't be his girlfriend then he didn't deserve to become god of this world, unless she could be right beside him. "Misa, are you ok?" Rem was very concerned about Misa, she cried herself to sleep and woke up several times during the night to cry all over again. "Yes I'm fine Rem. I think I've made a decision."

Light was heading home from school when he spoted someone up infront of him, he looked closer, it was Misa! Light ran up to Misa, he still felt bad about last night, but once he got up to her, he kinda wished he hadn't ran to her. "My dear Light." Misa gave Light an evil smile. Light then realised Misa was holding the Death Note and a pen. Light keyed in to waht she was going to do. "Misa don't do this." Misa looked at Light, she had her plan and she wasn't going to back down now. "Light I am going to kill you. With alot of work I convinced Rem to kill me after, That's why she isn't here. But anyway, since we both have used a Death Note we will not go to heaven or hell so therefore we will be stuck together in the MU." Misa's eye and head twitched. Light's mouth fell open, he had to come up with a plan, and fast! "I told Rem to kill me at exacly 2:30, I will be killing you seconds before." _So that's why Rem isn't here, she doesn't want to see Misa die. So that means if I can stall time I can live and have her be the only one to die! _Light had his plan, but could it work? He looked at his watch, it was 2:28. _Shit, this will never work!_

"Misa, you don't have to do this, we can both live and... and I'll give you another chance! Maybe I was wrong! M-maybe you could become my goddess as we rule our new world!" Light was thinking quickly, but not very straight, he was loosing his cool, but c'mon, he'd been close to his death before, but never **_this _**close, he wasn't sure if he could stop her in time. "Forget it Light. I'm not falling for your crap anymore!" Light thought and thought but could come up with anything, Misa was starting to look for an empty page in her Death Note. Light looked at his watch, 2:29, he had less then a minute. _Shit!_ "Misa..." Light was about to admit defeat, he watched her begin to write his name, when he got an idea.

Light leaned in quickly, and without Misa being able to notice he began to kiss her, Misa froze. As Light kissed her he looked at her Death Note, she had one more letter and she would have been done his name. He ripped the Death Note out of her hand and threw it a few meters away. Then put his arms around her. Misa couldn't think straight, and now her plan will fail, she is about to die in 10 seconds and he will live. _FUCK!_

Misa was stuck in Light's arms, helpless as ever. 9...8...7...6 It was game over for Misa so she decided to enjoy the kiss before she dies. Misa made sure that Rem would kill her at exactly 2:30 and that Rem wouldn't kill Light because Misa was sure she would be able to do it herself. She was wrong obviously. 4...3...2...1. Misa broke the kiss and threw her hands to her chest, trying to get air. Light played along and caught her before she hit the pavement. "Help! Someone help me!" Misa's eyes began to close, the last thing she saw was Light, she smiled at him and her eyes fulled closed, ending her life. No one came to Light and Misa so he put her down gently and ran over to pick up what was once Misa's Death Note, therefore claiming ownership and having no shinigami attached to it. To kill Misa, Rem would end up dying, so Light's new Death Note had no shinigami.

Light called 911 and faked his way through it all. After her body was taken away and consitered a Kira attack, Light headed home.

Misa was dead. Rem was dead. Light gained a new Death Note. And Light gave up being Kira. Not because of Misa, but because he got bored. Leaving L to live. Near, Mello and Matt to never exist. And most of all saving alot of bullshit.

* * *

Author's Notes: Did you really think I'd kill Light? :P I love him for the most part other then he kills my L :( but this saves L from dying :D and plus I need Light for the LxLight yaoi ;) and I feel like I can connect to Light :) Lol, Tell me what you think. :P


End file.
